


Drowning

by ImogenWilks



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lindy Sampson - Freeform, Tommy Calligan - Freeform, tindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenWilks/pseuds/ImogenWilks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lead on the whereabouts of Lindy's sister runs cold, Lindy finds herself at breaking point. The death of Ben, her sisters disappearance, the flirtual killer. The pressure on Lindy to maintain composure and keep up the pretence that she's not barely keeping her head above the water all becomes too much. She fails to realize there is someone that she can confide in. Someone who will do whatever he can to pick up the pieces and put her back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Just a quick little piece to fill the void that is the Eye candy tag whilst I work on a larger piece. If you'd like me to continue it, feel free to leave a comment! I Hope you enjoy it :) xx (please excuse any spelling errors, I'll return later to spell check it all ;) )

 

* * *

He could see it. He could see that she was about to crumble. He could see it in her face, the way her lips were drawn into a thin line, only her eyes betraying her seemingly calm composure. There was an empty hollowness to them that made him want to wrap his arms tightly around her.  Her chest rose and fell quickly in her frantic attempt to force oxygen into her lungs. She looked as if she was drowning. It occurred to him then that she was. Drowning in the grief of Ben’s death. Drowning in the emotions she’d buried deep in her core in an attempt to keep moving forward. He waited for several moments, silence hanging heavy between them. He’d expected her to retreat into her apartment, lock away what she was feeling in the hope that it would disappear. Which is why when a choked sob came from her mouth, his lips parted in surprise. She fell to her knees before he’d managed to reach her.

“I can’t” she whispered. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t” she repeated to herself, shaking her head. Tears began falling freely from her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks. “Please” she said looking at him desperately. “Make it stop”. He’d known that the emotions that she denied the existence of would surface at some point but he hadn't expected this, hadn't prepared for it. What could he possibly say to her that would alleviate her pain? In all of his life, Tommy had never felt so useless. She’d locked her grief away in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind and unresolved it had twisted into something ugly and frightening. He knelt beside her, stroking the back of her hair gently. He felt her body go slack against his as he drew her in closer. “Shhhh” he said softly. “I'm here, its okay”.  Despite his best efforts, his words lacked conviction. It wasn't okay. He couldn't bring Ben back. He couldn't find Sarah for her. He couldn't find the flirtual killer. He couldn't stop loving someone who was still grieving the death of his best friend. They sat there, at Lindy’s doorstep, for half an hour before he’d managed to coax her to her feet.

“Is Sophia in?” He asked her, placing a supportive hand on her back. The pallor of her skin concerned him. He worried that she’d pass out if he didn't get her into her flat and sit her down quickly. Her reply came out slowly, with gasps for air between each word. “She’s spending the night with Connor”. He watched as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a key and attempting several times to fit it into the keyhole. He reached out and gently removed the key from her shaking hands. After he’d practically carried her through the door and sat her carefully down onto the couch, he knelt down in front of her. “Okay deep breaths” he said, running his thumb across her cheek to wipe away a few tears. She tried, and failed, to slow her breathing. The second she’d seemingly regained composure, tears fought their way out from her eyes. She rubbed her arms and drew her knees to her chest.

They’d spent several hours scouring the streets, after the first ten minutes or so he’d realized that the tip they’d received about a girl matching the appearance of Sarah was a dead end. He’d also known that telling Lindy that would be useless, she was too stubborn. She’d freeze to death before she’d call it quits. He’d only managed to convince her to let him bring her home after the rain had sent everyone scurrying off the streets and into the protective walls of shops and homes. It became clear to even her that her sister was nowhere to be found.

 He shrugged off his hoodie, offering it to her. He’d expected her to deny it but she took it from his hands and put it on. Despite the situation she looked up and gave him a lopsided grin. It was several sizes too large and the sleeve’s cuffs fell several inches below the tips of her fingers. The smile, however, was fleeting. It broke his heart, to watch her fall apart in front of him. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and hold onto her till the day he drew his last breath. But he couldn't. Why? Because Lindy’s heart wasn't his. Her heart lay in a coffin five feet below the ground, with Ben.

To be continued?


End file.
